


Can you imagine a love that is so proud?

by ShariDeschain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: Normal foreplay was never an option.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonemed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/gifts).



> Written for the COWT @ maridichallenge.

It happens three nights in a row. On the fourth night Batman _must go_ investigating.

He knows she's waiting for him, so he's not surprised to find the windows open to welcome - presumably - both him and the unusually warm gothamite night.

He walks the familiar hallways with his usual quiet footsteps anyway, both out of habit and because he knows how much it amuses her, being always able to spot him in the silence and in the shadows, either Bruce wants it or not.

He catches sight of three new paintings and a new sculpture that look suspiciously like the ones mysteriously disappeared from a French museum the week before, but he's not here for them and this isn't an official mission, so he just stores away the information for now.

He finds her in the library, curled on the couch, an ancient looking book in her lap, literally wearing the reason of his visit.

Selina smiles but doesn't acknowledge him, and Bruce pauses, considering how to approach the subject.

“Why are you stealing my clothes?”, he asks after a moment, because he sees no reason to tiptoe around the fact that Selina's currently wearing his old college sweater. His sweater and nothing more, as it is.

"I'm not", she answers, not even even bothering to raise her eyes from her book.

"I'm looking at it right now."

"Mmh", she purrs. "Seeing something you like?"

"Yes. My sweater."

Selina finally looks up and pouts at him.

"You're no fun."

"I hear that a lot", Bruce agrees.

Selina closes her book and stands up from the couch, long, smooth legs unfolding slowly, giving him the time to realize she's indeed wearing _nothing but_ his sweater.

"Then you're lucky you have me", she answers. "Now come retrieve what's yours, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble meme prompt was: _Bruce/Selina, “Why are you stealing my clothes?”_
> 
> Also, the real end:
> 
> Selina: why do you have to make even booty calls so difficult  
> Bruce: because I am the night


End file.
